There's no blame in white lies
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: John detestaba mentir, pero lo único que le consolaba de las mentiras piadosas era que no había culpa en ellas, ¿verdad? Si se mentía era para proteger de alguna forma a otra persona que te importaba. Era por el bien de Sherlock y ambos lo sabían. Rated por vocabulario.


_Summary_ : John detestaba mentir, pero lo único que le consolaba de las mentiras piadosas era que no había culpa en ellas, ¿verdad? Si se mentía era para proteger de alguna forma a otra persona que te importaba. Era por el bien de Sherlock y ambos lo sabían. Rated por vocabulario.

 _Disclaimer_ : nada me pertenece. Bla bla bla...

OoOoO

Llovía, para variar, en Londres. Salió deprisa del 221B de Baker Street, abrochándose la cremallera de su chaqueta verde.

Si Mycroft le había escrito era por algo, se dijo, aunque le extrañaba el lugar de encuentro. Y en la puerta de Speedy's se lo encontró, con el famoso paraguas y un cigarrillo en la mano. Lo miró con sorpresa por entre las gotas de lluvia que le recorrían la cara.

-Tú no fumas.

Debía de pasar algo gordo para que lo hiciera. Mycroft estaba preocupado por algo.

-Tampoco acostumbro a quedar en bares-tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó, cerrando el paraguas y agachándose a recoger un maletín.

Lo siguió adentro, calado hasta los huesos, y trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no sonreír cuando les sirvieron el té en un tazón blanco a cada uno, en vez de en las delicadas tazas de porcelana a las que el hermano mayor de los Holmes estaba acostumbrado.

Sacó del maletín un sobre transparente, del tamaño de un portfolio, con papeles y un teléfono móvil dentro, sin decir nada.

-¿Es el expediente de Irene Adler?-se llevó el builder's a los labios.

-Cerrado para siempre-hizo una mueca que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa-. Estoy a punto de ir a informar a mi hermano, o si lo prefieres hazlo tú, de que de algún modo se ha metido en un programa de protección de testigos en Estados Unidos. Nuevo nombre, nueva identidad... –apartó la mirada, como pensándose lo que decir a continuación, moviendo grandilocuentemente la cabeza-sobrevivirá y... prosperará. Pero jamás volverá a verla.

-¿Y qué más le da? –cuestión, frunciendo el ceño- Al final la despreció. Ni siquiera la llamó por su nombre, solo "la Mujer".

-Eso es odio o un saludo. La genuina, la única mujer que importa.

-Él no es así-negó con la cabeza-. No siente así las cosas-y terminó por añadir, por si acaso-, creo.

-Mi hermano tiene el cerebro de un científico o un filósofo-explicó-,, pero eligió ser detective. ¿Qué se puede deducir de su corazón?

-No lo sé.

-Ni yo-sonrió, con diversión-. Pero, al principio, quiso ser pirata.

Hubo un silencio efímero, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que John volvió a mirarlo.

-Lo de la protección de testigos está bien, le gustará-asintió.

-Eso creo. Por eso quiero que Sherlock piense eso-suspiró profundamente.

-¿En lugar de qué?-ya empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros.

-Está muerta-confesó sin imprimir ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz-. La capturó una célula terrorista en Karachi hace dos meses y la decapitaron.

John carraspeó incómodo, bajando la mirada al recordarla.

-¿Seguro que era ella? Podría equivocarse.

Ya había pasado. Pero la mirada y la actitud de Mycroft terminaron de confirmárselo.

-Esta vez fui más minucioso-añadió, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre-. Haría falta Sherlock Holmes para engañarme y no creo que estuviera a mano, ¿no?

No, definitivamente. Era una pregunta retórica, pero su cerebro la registró y contestó igualmente.

-Bueno-colocó ambas manos sobre el archivador y lo arrastró en un suspiro hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo, inclinándose levemente hacia él-, ¿qué le decimos a Sherlock?

Y entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos esperando una respuesta que ya sabía.

John detestaba mentir, pero lo único que le consolaba de las mentiras piadosas era que no había culpa en ellas, ¿verdad? Si se mentía era para proteger de alguna forma a otra persona que te importaba.

Era por el bien de Sherlock y ambos lo sabían. Aunque lo que el bueno del doctor no tenía tan claro era si lograría engañar al único Detective Asesor del mundo.

OoOoO

Entró mentalizándose, intentando subir las escaleras con normalidad, pero antes de poner un pie en el piso, Sherlock (frente al microscopio, como de costumbre) alzó la mirada en su dirección.

-Sé que tienes noticias. Si es sobre el triple crimen de Lich-se adelantó- fue el jardinero. ¿No se fijó nadie en el pendiente?

De nuevo, aquella afirmación lo hizo sudar frío. ¿Cómo no iba a darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, si era un puñetero genio que resolvía asesinatos a distancia?

-Hola-saludó al aire-. No, eh...-buscó las palabras- se trata de Irene Adler-lo soltó, de golpe, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Bien, John. Bien.

-¿Y?-aquello pareció captar su atención- ¿Ha pasado algo, ha vuelto?-preguntó con una tranquilidad pasmosa, mirándolo fijamente.

-No, no-negó sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía-. Está... –inspiró profundamente y decidió reformularlo- me he encontrado con Mycroft abajo, ha salido un momento-empezó a explicar.

Sherlock se levantó de su sitio.

-¿Ha vuelto a Londres?

No hablaba de su hermano.

-No, está...-y tomó aire, dándose valor. _Debía_ mentirle a su mejor amigo, así que alzó los ojos para encontrárselo de frente, con esa mirada sospechosa que no le gustaba para nada- en América.

Sherlock boqueó, sorprendido. A John le sorprendió aún más que lo hubiera entendido de lo deprisa que lo soltó por los nervios.

-¿América?

-Está como testigo protegido-una vez lo largó, se sintió tremendamente mejor consigo mismo. Ahora solo tocaba desarrollarlo un poco, tal vez creyéndose él mismo sus propias palabras para sentirse mejor por el destino de aquella mujer conseguiría que Sherlock también le creyese-. No sé cómo lo habrá conseguido-medio sonrió-, pero ya sabes...

-¿Ya sé, qué?

Lento, vocalizando. Cuando interrogaba así le daba escalofríos.

-Pues que no podrás volver a verla-le restó importancia, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Por qué iba a querer verla?-preguntó, a su vez, como si aquella conversación no tuviera sentido.

-No he dicho eso-apartó de nuevo la mirada, sin saber si reír o llorar de desesperación. No había que tentar a la suerte.

Sherlock volvió detrás de su escritorio, tratando de localizar algo entre tantos viales dispersos en aquel caos científico que se había montado sobre la mesa para su último experimento.

-¿Es su expediente?

 _La hora de dolor_. John tragó en grueso, auto-infundiéndose ánimo una vez más.

-Sí, se lo iba a devolver a Mycroft-alzó el archivo-. ¿Quieres...

-No-lo interrumpió, sentándose con los ojos fijos en el microscopio.

\- ... verlo? –se calló de golpe- Ah- silencio incómodo-. Oye, en realidad...

-Pero me quedo el teléfono- alzó una mano, sin despegar la vista de lo que quiera que estuviera examinando antes.

-Ya no tiene nada, lo han vaciado-agitó un poco la carpeta, sin entender para qué podía quererlo.

-Ya, pero aun así: el teléfono.

John abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, como un pececillo fuera del agua. Sonaba autoritario (aquello era claramente una orden) pero había algo más. Cierto trasfondo.

Pragmáticamente, era casi una súplica escondida en aquella orden. Y John se sintió atado de pies y manos, porque debía devolverlo, pero Sherlock le estaba suplicando por un objeto (ya no sustancia recreativa, objeto) al que había asignado un valor emocional.

-Tengo que devolverle todo esto a Mycroft-negó con la cabeza, intentando salir de su estupor. El menor de los Holmes seguía con la mano en alto, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado-. Sherlock, tengo que dárselo a Mycroft; ahora es del Gobierno. No podría...

No podría dártelo ni aunque quisiera, iba a decirle. Pero volvió a sorprenderlo.

- _Por favor_.

Sin mirarlo, con la mano extendida.

Recordó una escena hacia no tanto tiempo atrás, en la que había asegurado que no había suplicado en su vida. La Mujer insistió en hacerle suplicar dos veces sobre esa misma mesa.

Sherlock le estaba suplicando. Se le rompió el corazón y lo mandó todo a la mierda, desviando la mirada para evitar la culpa mientras extraía la lujosa y definitivamente femenina _Blackberry_ , para depositarla en la palma de la mano de su amigo.

-Gracias-y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de su americana, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fue un momento raro.

-Será mejor que lleve esto...-señaló la carpeta y la puerta, en tensión, sin saber realmente qué decir después del intercambio.

-Sí-asintió, igualmente incómodo el otro.

Pero algo lo retuvo. Antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta, volteó y preguntó, como quien habla del tiempo:

-¿Volvió a mandarte... algún mensaje?-ladeó la cabeza, restándole importancia. Sabía que la dilatación de sus pupilas y las arruguitas de su entrecejo gritaban lo contrario, pero por suerte, Sherlock seguía canalizando su concentración a través de la lente del instrumento óptico.

-Una vez, hace unos meses.

John asintió, como si se lo hubiera esperado. Otro paso más hacia delante, incapaz de retener su curiosidad.

-¿Y qué decía?

-"Adiós, señor Holmes".

Se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Se obligó a sí mismo a poner cara de póquer, porque notaba cómo le había mudado la expresión y el color del rostro.

Joder. Joder, joder, joder, joder.

Los pies se movían solos, no podía estar quieto en el sitio de pensar, de imaginarse la situación en la que se envió ese sms. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua, notando cómo se había quedado sin oxígeno de repente.

Y se obligó a mantener la compostura, parpadeando el doble de lo normal. Sherlock debía creer que estaba bien, que había cambiado de vida, pero que seguía viva.

Asintió para sí mismo y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

OoOoO

Una vez su cerebro registró los trece escalones que separaban a John Watson de la puerta, se permitió alzar la vista del microscopio, con un desasosiego en el pecho parecido a la culpa.

Con la diestra, cogió su móvil y paseó por entre los mensajes recibidos, que tenía acumulados en la bandeja de entrada:

 _De: La Mujer_

 _No tengo hambre. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Aburrida en un hotel. Vente. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _El blog de John es DIVERTIDÍSIMO, creo que le gustas tú más que yo. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Desde mi habitación se ve Tower Bridge y la luna. Adivina dónde estoy y te vienes._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Hoy te he visto en la calle. Tú a mí, no._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Sabes que, en el fondo, ese sombrero te queda bien ¿verdad?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Por el amor de Dios, ¿cenamos juntos?_

Deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana mientras releía cada palabra con avidez.

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Me gusta tu sombrero, es gracioso._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Estoy en Egipto, hablando con un idiota. Coge un avión. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Estabas muy sexy en "Crimewatch"._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Hasta tú tienes que comer. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _De: La Mujer_

 _BBC1 ahora mismo. Te vas a reír._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Estoy pensando en mandarte un regalo de Navidad._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Repisa de la chimenea._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _No estoy muerta. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

 _Respuesta: Feliz Año Nuevo._

 _De: La Mujer_

 _Adiós, Sr. Holmes._

Sonrió ligeramente, recordando. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, algo poco común en el cuadro de un sociópata.

Por una parte, se sentía bien por haber salvado a La Mujer; había vuelto a sorprenderla y seguía viva. Por otra, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a John.

Tecnicismos aparte, él había empezado con las mentiras. Si no le hubiera ocultado la conversación entera que se imaginaba que había tenido con su hermano, le habría confesado lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en Karachi.

Pero John era demasiado humano y quería protegerlo. Y Sherlock solo estaba devolviéndole el favor, dejándole creer que lo protegía, con otra mentira piadosa. Eso es lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no? Le siguió el juego.

Bueno, ni siquiera había mentido; solo ocultado cierta información.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo, junto al que se había apropiado minutos antes. Desvió la mirada al sillón, donde reposaba su violín y se recreó mentalmente el en leitmotiv que había compuesto pensando en La Mujer.

Con _su_ melodía en la cabeza y el olor a petricor de fondo, sonrió. Esta vez con tranquilidad, más ampliamente.

Llovía, para variar, en Londres.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : ya está, por fin lo he hecho. Necesitaba plasmar la sensación que se me queda en el cuerpo cada vez que veo _A Scandal in Belgravia_.

Honestamente, sé que me repito pero Lara Pulver me enamoró en este episodio con su papel de Dominatrix. El juego y las relaciones entre los personajes es muy intenso y la metáfora del acto con la cena es tan elegante que no importa las veces que lo vea, me sigue fascinando.

« Brainy is the new sexy. » « If this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me? »

Aclaración, por si acaso: Builder's tea es una forma de prepara el té típicamente inglés. Lleva un poco de leche y generalmente dos de azúcar.

Ahora bien, fandoms aparte, hoy el mundo mágico y _muggle_ están de luto porque el profesor Snape, Alan Rickman, se ha ido. Cuatro días después que David Bowie, de cáncer también y con 69 años, ambos.

Este es mi pequeño homenaje a ambos, aunque el fic no sea de Labyrinth ni Harry Potter. Porque "para una mente preparada, la muerte es el inicio de la gran aventura".

#RaiseYourWands _Lumos_.


End file.
